Victoriam Speramus
by softlavender
Summary: La impotencia vuelve apoderarse de Jean al ver que nuevamente no fue capaz de hacer nada, la vida de Sasha se iba apagando de sus ojos; al fondo solo se escuchaban los sollozos y la desesperación. Quizás recriminarle a Eren pudiese hacerle olvidar ligeramente esta pena. Advertencia: One-Shot inspirado en los capítulos recientes del Manga, haciendo énfasis en el capítulo 105.


**Victoriam Speramus**

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin, su concepto y personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de su respectivo creador, Hajime Isayama. El propósito de esta historia sin afán de lucro es de entretener a quien la lea. Dudas y demás aclaraciones al final del fic.

* * *

 _ **"Lo trágico de la guerra es que echa mano de lo mejor del hombre para emplearlo en la peor de las obras humanas: destruir."**_

 _ **Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

Éramos simplemente unos chicos con expectativas demasiado altas, o quizás no, no había absolutamente nada malo con aspirar a algo mejor. Ingresar a la Policía Militar ese era mi propósito en cuanto me matricule en la Tropa de Reclutas, dejar atrás mi vida en el caótico distrito de Trost; desde la caída de la muralla María el día a día allí cada vez era más complejo una competencia constante. Solo deseaba una vida tranquila y segura en las murallas internas, a pesar de saber de qué solo era una falsa paz, una sensación de seguridad incierta. La resignación ya formaba parte de mi fuero interno desde que tengo uso de razón.

Podríamos considerar que las aspiraciones de Connie procedente de Ragako eran menos ambiciosas o tal vez menos egoístas. Era él mayor de tres hermanos y con una gran responsabilidad moral tanto con él mismo como con sus padres y hermanos. Cada día que transcurría en la Tropa de Reclutas 104 sin desfallecer significaban para él un pequeño triunfo, gran noticia fue en Ragako que Connie quedase dentro de los diez primeros puestos de la Tropa de Novatos.

El caso de Sasha era un tanto particular, igualmente afectada por invasión titánica y la pérdida del muro María en mayor o menor medida. La situación en Dauper cambió radicalmente, modificando por completo el modo de vida y la cosmovisión que se tenía en esa pequeña aldea de cazadores. Haciendo a un lado sus costumbres ancestrales, adaptándose ahora a lo que la apremiante situación exigía. Podríamos decir que Sasha entro en la contradicción, cambiando por completo su entorno en Dauper por hacerse de un lugar en el ejército. O quizás para demostrarle a su padre que podía acostumbrarse a un nuevo ambiente, o ver por sí misma de lo que era capaz.

Solo éramos tres seres enlazados por la fatalidad. Como tantos otros que viven en este mundo. Así como Marco…Mina…Thomas…Marlowe...el Capitán Erwin Smith, ahora ella, Sasha y la lista seguía.

Todo fue tan repentino; a mi percepción celebrábamos demasiado pronto. A palabras de Floch las pérdidas que había sufrido el enemigo eran mayores a las seis bajas de nuestro escuadrón. Ya hubiesen sido una, dos o veinte; para mí cada vida es valiosa, aún rememoro las palabras de Marco.

— _No eres muy fuerte, es por eso que sabes cómo se sienten los débiles. Y eres bueno para juzgar correctamente la situación, siempre sabes claramente lo que tienes que hacer ¿cierto?_

A cada momento la angustia y la incertidumbre de si volveríamos a nuestros hogares, la preocupación latente por nuestras familias. No me molestaba en exteriorizar mi temor, yo no era el bastardo suicida de Eren Jeager, jamás lo sería. Desde el primer momento buscábamos la manera de amedrentarnos mutuamente, él reprochándome mi egoísmo y cobardía y yo no me molestaba en derrumbar sus falsos ideales siempre que tuviese la oportunidad. A pesar de todo el malnacido poseía carisma. Después de todo ahora nos encontrábamos aquí.

—Apresúrense detengan el sangrado. —grite con desesperación. Allí yacía ella, el líquido carmesí se extendía por el suelo. La vida se apaga de sus ojos, respiraba dificultosamente.

—Hay mucho ruido. —expreso con voz queda. Los sollozos de Connie amortiguaban aún más su voz.

La frialdad y la eficiencia de la niña que disparo me dejo helado. Un cúmulo de emociones repentinas. Estaba dispuesto a matarla; agradecía en el fondo que ese niño interviniese, aun así, sentía un regusto amargo esa visión me era extrañamente familiar, no pude evitar pensar en Mikasa, dispuesta a entregarlo todo por Eren sin medir las consecuencias, incluso su propia vida.

—Los arrojare al vacío, será suficiente.

De que serviría, no estaba dispuesto a cargar con más muertes. Daba lo mismo estando presente o no, no pude hacer nada, nunca pude hacer nada.

—Eren, Sasha murió porque arrastraste a la legión. —en estos momentos era más fácil descargar mi frustración con él, olvidaba mi desazón con la furia.

Al fondo se escuchaba el llanto de Armin y Mikasa. La respiración entrecortada de Sasha hacía poco que había dejado de oírse.

Mientras tanto Eren recordaba aquella ocasión en Trost, en la que la chica logró hurtar aquel pedazo de carne, la cual tenía planeada compartir con sus compañeros de entrenamiento, aquellos con los que compartió momentos tan difíciles, angustiantes y dolorosos. Recuperar las tierras pedidas, simplemente era eso, tal vez en un futuro retornar a su antigua aldea, un futuro que ya no sería posible. Finalmente se quebró, la fachada estoica de Eren se vino abajo, solo hacía falta un detonante, no obstante, aquello no me otorgo satisfacción alguna.

En estos momentos mis dudas eran aún más crecientes, de esta dichosa y esperada victoria que a mi percepción era cada vez más cuestionable.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _Que tal, es la primera vez que me animo a publicar para el fandom de SnK del cual no soy ajena pero tampoco me animo a participar de forma activa, me considero una mera observadora y lectora del trabajo de Isayama. Pero el capítulo 105 del manga y también los anteriores me inspiraron a aportar mi granito de arena. Quise hacer este one-shot desde el punto de vista de Jean Kirstein el cual se ha consolidado como uno de mis personajes favoritos. Para mi la muerte de Sasha a pesar de ser dolorosa, como todas las que han ocurrido a lo largo de la serie, me era esperada por cuestión argumental, a mi percepción estaba entre ella o Jean. También quise reflejar la dinámica de Eren y Jean que a lo largo de este tiempo no ha cambiado y además siempre ha sido una de las que más llaman mi atención. Espero haber cumplido el objetivo._

 _El título de este fic corresponde a la canción homónima del grupo de metal sinfónico de origen alemán, Krypteria._

 _De ante mano ofrezco una disculpa por los errores ortográficos y de "dedo" que llegasen a presentarse en el relato._

 _Sin nada más que añadir agradezco la atención prestada y espero sea de su agrado. Cualquier opinión y comentario siéntanse libres de hacérmela saber._

 _Saludos._


End file.
